


love on the brain

by YONTHEBARBIE



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Aunt/Nephew Incest, Bodyguard Jon Snow, Canon-Typical Violence, Daenerys Targaryen Is Not a Mad Queen, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fanon Viserys, Fluff and Smut, Incest, Modern Westeros, OCC Jon Snow, OCC Rhaegar, Other, Politics, R Plus L Equals J, Sassy Viserys, Spoiled Daenerys, aerys is alive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:00:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24543481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YONTHEBARBIE/pseuds/YONTHEBARBIE
Summary: Spoiled and entitled, Daenerys wants everything and she gets it. But when reality hits and she ends up in the hospital, she gets the one thing she never wanted, a bodyguard.
Relationships: Grey Worm/Missandei, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Viserys Targaryen / Daario Naharis, past Lyanna Stark / Rhaegar Targaryen, past jon snow / ygritte
Comments: 12
Kudos: 41





	love on the brain

**Author's Note:**

> * UNBETAED *
> 
> * MOODBOARD IS MINE! *

YONTHEBARBIE

01| PROLOGUE

**Daenerys i.**

Her father liked to tell her she lived in a bubble. This bubble of ignorance and bliss, one where she didn’t have to worry about the outside world because she was always too worried about herself. Daenerys never denied it, but she also never flat out said he was correct. Yes she loved to ignore, yes she loved to pretend she was the only person in the world because she was just that selfish, but that didn’t mean she was _stupid_.

No Targaryen was. Impulsive and sometimes mad, but never stupid. 

Daenerys had liked to think she allowed her father to believe she was some naive girl. Some airhead that just allowed the world to move along without her. She had done it for years anyway, played the dumb one. Played the fool as long as her father kept her pockets full she’d keep her mouth closed. 

Of course when she _didn’t_ she was met with problems. They were usually small but this was one of those problems that she just couldn’t fix by throwing her influence around. Because the only person who had more power than her was her father.

“I hardly doubt I’m needed at the gala,” Daenerys rolled her eyes as her father shuffled through the papers on his desk, “Rhaegar _and_ Viserys are going to be there, what do I need to go for?”

“Because you’re just as much a Targaryen as they are,” He snapped at her, “We are attending as a _house_ , meaning you will be there. No more arguments about it.”

“But daddy-

“I said _no,_ Daenerys. Now leave me to my business.”

Gnashing her teeth together, she left the office without another word but did slam the door excessively hard behind her. The gala, that fucking gala was annual and unneccsary in every fashion to her. It was just a yearly party to showcase a house’s wealth and influence but Daenerys tried to get out of it every year. Although she never succeeded and always ended up pretending to like and get along with the other daughters of the rivaling houses. Daenerys could count on one hand how many of them she _actually_ got along with. 

Stomping into the kitchen, Daenerys motioned for a house servant to fetch her a drink as she growled under her breath how much she hated her father in that moment. 

“I’d watch that tongue, sweet sister.”

Daenerys groaned as she eyed her brother, his tall form leaned against the kitchen’s second entrance. A stupid smug smile was on his face and Daenerys entertained the thought of throwing her glass at him, if only for a second. Viserys had a way of getting under her skin, as any big brother did. He liked to exploit that power over her like a madman. It was all the more reason she liked their eldest brother, Rhaegar, more.”

“What are you gonna do, tell on me? Tattletail.” She mocked only for Viserys to snort at her, “You have the charisma and creativity of a three year old. Your insults suck to.” He adds with a shrug of his shoulders. “I suggest you go look for a gala dress instead of drowning your pathetic sorrows in a glass of orange juice.”

Daenerys drops the drink on the marble counter with a roll of her neck, “The same way you drown your pathetic sorrows in drugs? The last time _I_ checked at least orange juice wasn’t putting me in some run down rehabilitation center.” She snarled, suppressing the urge to smile smugly as the color drained from her brother’s face. “My charisma and creativity keeps me away from over-priced coke, maybe you could use some.”

———————————————

“There’s no way I’m getting out of it, that for sure.” Daenerys spoke into the phone, on the other end she hears shuffling before her friend responds, “You try to get out of it every year and it never works. You have to give it up at some point.”

“I’ll give it up when he stops forcing me to go. Missandei, I swear something is wrong with him, I tell him every year I hate that damn gala but it constantly falls on deaf ears. I’m tempted to buy him a damn hearing aid.”She whined into the device, “I can’t catch a fucking break. It’s always something new.”

“I want to be on your side, I really do,” Missandei answers back, “but every year you tell him and he just doesn’t care. Maybe just suck it up and take it as it is. A family gathering.”

Daenerys snorted, family gathering her ass. Last family gathering they had had, Rhaegar had almost ended up thrown out of the manor because he and their father had gotten into some heated argument. Daenerys had been too drunk to mediate so surprisingly it had been Viserys who was the voice of reason.

“Anyway,” Missandei continued, “That gala’s in two days, what are you going to wear? Gonna pull something out of that closet of yours?”

“I don’t know,” Daenerys sighed as she flipped the closet’s light on. Like the rest of the estate, it was luxury and she had spent weeks organizing it to fit her aesthetic. It was more room than closet, and Daenerys liked it that way. Pressing her phone between her ear and shoulder, She flicked through the clothes unimpressed, “Something red, maybe with a slit.”

“I’ll be over tomorrow to help you, the least you can do is look nice.” Missandei says only for Daenerys to scoff, “When _don’t_ I look nice?!”

She liked to think she kept up with the fashion world, she was never behind a year and even went as far as to buy in bulk everytime she dared go shopping. The only person Daenerys could think of that would dare go up against her when it came to matters of best fashion was Viserys. But to each their own.

“You know what I mean,” Her friend responds, “The media is going to be there, aren’t they? It’s only right you be the best dressed.”

“Again, when aren’t I?”

**Author's Note:**

> hi :)


End file.
